carlethompsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes From Joe Thompson
Notes on First Draft from Joe Thompson. Tauron http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tauron_Empire Professor Bernard Harlan Sarkhon-founder of the Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.Star Ship Line. Count Harlan Sarkhon-his first son-first to build an experimental Star Palace and explore deep space,by way time travel. Supreme Lord Azhahar Sarkhon, ruler of the Imperial House of Sarkhon- Supreme Lord Azhahar Sarkhon, ruler of the Imperial House of Sarkhon-the Royal Family of the Homeworld of Atlantis, during the First of the Great Titan Wars fought back against the Titans and their allies, the Taurons and the Tykhon. Lord Azhahar Sarkhon’s eldest son, Prince Azurath Adama Sarkhon, with Princesses Alexandria and Jessica Sarkhon, Lord Malus Tal Sarkhon band together, under the guidance of Supreme Lord Azhahar Sarkhon and Supreme Lady Astria Mantallus Sarkhon, to help form small resistance groups, under the guidance of the local Doomwatchers, Inc. operation across different worlds across time and space to fight off the enemy forces. Various Atlantean Resistant Cells open up in Titan occupied territories-some in underground bunkers or within the basements of abandoned buildings. These bunkers-called Time Vaults-a kind of mini New Genesis Bunker, placed by the Legion of Time Sorcerers and the Atlantean Temporal Guardians. are linked to the Sub shuttle system and Subterranean Underworld, plus various Stargate Jump Point networks between other Time-Vaults and near by Imperial Atlantean Star Palace Ships and Imperial Atlantean Star Castles. The Titans are trying to subjugate many of the outer regions of the Atlantean Empire or Seven Empires of Atlantis, because of their hated and fear the Atlanteans. The Titans began as a slave labor force for many of the Elder Super Races, but in time rebelled against their hated masters-especially the Eternal Realm of Atlantis. Second Titan Wars Kaleed Sarkhon Yarvey Sarkhon Supreme Lord Jahovah Sarkhon,the First. Supreme Lord Jahovah Sarkhon,the Second. Supreme Lord Jahovah Sarkhon,the Third.. The First Family of House Sarkhon.Atlantis-Prime.(New Maveric Universe.Tartarus Dimension.Genisis-Prime.) Old or Elder Supreme Lord Ghalmeath Sarkhon and his lovely wife Supreme Lady Celestria Sarkhon,Ruler of Genisis-Prime. There four son and much their immediate Royal First Family,escaped with Prince Adam Sarkhon to create their own Imperial Atlantean Dynasty on Atlantis-Prime,with the so called New Universe. Lord Thuzan Thule Sarkhon-Supreme Time-Sorcerer,minister of the Temporal History.Father of Doctor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon. Imperial House of Sarkhon –Atlanteans race by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson Maveric Comic Showcase Feature Article Imperial House of Sarkhon-The foremost and mightiest Royal Family of Atlantis-Prime. Older branches exist within the Worldships known as Genesis-Prime and Atlantis-Prime. There are other known and unknown Atlantean lost colonies scattered all over temporal space-The Atlantean Planet of Iskhandar, the Colony of Neitherweird, and Alpha-Tellus. The Atlanteans evolved on the planet Atlantis, and were possibly the first intelligent life forms in the Universe or many Alternate Universes or Multiverse. Atlantis (in Greek, Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος, "island of Atlas") is the name of a legendary island first mentioned in Plato's dialogues Timaeus and Critias.1The note This world source of the Greek myth of the Lost City of Atlantis.The legend of Atlantis is featured in many books, films, television series, games, songs and other creative works.It’s legend became so great,it became the very basis of an ancient world,whose inhabitants called world Atlantis,after the legendary lost continent known as Atlantis.These Atlanteans built a system of stargate or wormhole tunnels,with the help of many other Elder Races,mostly the Sidairians or Osirons millions of years ago being the most advanced race of the Maveric universe,help seed many other lesser worlds the primary star stuff to create:life among this so called New Universe. Five to ten million years ago, due to a was broke out known as the Titan Gods Wars in the Atlantean Galaxy and Milky Way Galaxy and others .The Titans-an ancient race of titantic robot like cyborgs,with huge minds and giant armored bodies-from the Old Maveric Universe,from a time when there was an older Titan Gods War-possably the first one, they were forced to flee to a planet in the Promeanthian Galaxy and there they seeded life on hundreds of worlds as they had done in the stellar group. After billions of centuries and many worlds spawned sentient life-mostly humanoid lifeforms,the Atlanteans and Sidairian found a place a steelar nebula,known as The Vualt of Heavons,where they built a dysonsphere known as Terra-Prime.The great sphere-an grand experient and santuary for mostly humanoid races from many Alternate various Earth or Terran worldlines,became the Atlantean Jewel of the many Alternate Realities.The Guild of Time-Sorcerers,upon the world of Genisis-Prime became attempt control the affairs of Terra-Prime,by their influence over the Legion of Time-Sorcerers.Wars soon broke out upon who controlled this world-mainly between the Imperial House Clan of Sarkhon and the Imperial House Clan of Shaitanus,and their alied houses.A great Cataclysm struck various world plates upon Terra-Prime,only made matters worse and gave rise an alien insectoid cyborg race known as the Trongaroth,to exploit and invade portions of the Pangean Shattered worlds of the Sphere. The House Clan of Supreme Lord Adams Sarkhon-Ruler of Atlantis-Prime-First Son of Old or Elder Supreme Lord Ghalmeath Sarkhon Ruler of Genisis-Prime could abide by the rules and restriction of the Guild,pulled out. Supreme Lord Adams Sarkhon- Ruler of Atlantis-Prime and his Imperial Royal Family,felt the possible threat of the Titans returning to plague the House Clan of Sarkhon might a greater threat than anything happening upon the Dysonhere of Terra-Prime pulled out and desided to return home and prepare war there among home space,with their Atlantean Galaxy. Home Ruler of Atlantis-Prime Imperial House of Sarkhon